


Teacher Porthos

by R00bs_Teacup



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/pseuds/R00bs_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No attempt at numbers this time. More Porthos for MDJensen's Chronicle of Secondary Education, the most fabulous thing in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher Porthos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MDJensen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDJensen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Chronicle of Secondary Education](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803095) by [MDJensen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDJensen/pseuds/MDJensen). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> Schools seem to not have staff rooms? Or at least one hasn't appeared yet in the fic. But here, all schools have these crappy little rooms with dirty awful furniture where teachers prep, gossip, and nap. Mostly nap. Then again, I taught summer schools, so most of teachers were hungover and very young. When I did TAing, mostly it was coffee drinking and talking about chickens. But the ever present orange furniture seems to be... anyway. never mind! Porthos is in the staff room that doesn't exist, in the last picture.


End file.
